What Began With A Dream
by CharminglyWitty
Summary: When Harry starts having dreams about a certain blonde haired Slytherin, he suddenly can't stay away from him. And what happens when that Slytherin starts falling for Harry as well?
1. Nightmares

**Hey, guys. It's me back with a HP fic. It's a Drarry related fic and this is chapter one. **

—

Harry concentrated on his breathing, focusing on inhaling and exhaling before taking the time to think over his dream. Hermione had suggested to do as so whenever he had a nightmare about the war. Except this dream hadn't been a nightmare.

Harry rose from his bed and edged over to window, his eyes grazing over Ron's sleeping figure as he passed by.

The moonlight illuminated the beads of perspiration dotting Harry's forehead and the light seemed to make his green eyes glow.

He braced himself again the window pane and looked out into the night. He couldn't see much from Gryffindor tower but it comforted him to have the moonlight on his face. Harry stared out into the darkness for awhile knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

After a while, Harry returned to his bed but refused to sleep. He pondered life at Hogwarts as an eighth year. He, Hermione and Ron and another handful of students that hadn't received enough credits to finish Hogwarts were back for yet another year at Hogwarts. It was like the seventh year he'd never had. Harry didn't mind though— he was in no state to start his life on his own in the real world.

Ron found him laying there, staring at the ceiling when he got up.

"Bad dreams again?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, allowing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment. He couldn't get the image out of his mind.

"I suppose so."

"Maybe be you should see Pomfrey."

"I doubt there would be anything she could do," Harry told him, rising to his feet. "We'd better head to breakfast."

"You're right. I'd hate to miss a meal."

Harry cracked a smile at his red head friend and followed him to the common room.

Hermione and Ginny were both fairly observant people and they immediately caught sight of Harry's dark circles.

"More nightmares?"

Harry nodded, staring at his plate. Ron was already shoveling food into his food and fortunately, Ginny and Hermione both took interest in him. Ginny with disgust and Hermione with a mix of annoyance and affection.

Harry let his eyes drift over to the Slytherin table where he caught sight of Draco Malfoy. He was engaging in a conversation with Pansy Parkinson but he didn't seem too involved.

Harry looked away momentarily and when he looked back, Malfoy was watching him. They held eye contact for a moment and Harry looked away blushing.

It wasn't normally like this but Malfoy had been the star of Harry's dreams the past week. It gave him a reprieve from the dreams that had him scream out in fear, dreams where the Dark Lord was still around.

But the dreams with Draco had his heart racing for a different reason than fear. But Harry couldn't be attracted to _Malfoy. _Not only would Malfoy kill him if he ever found out, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would be next in line.

"What is so bloody interesting about Malfoy?" Ron asked. Harry turned to him.

"Lost in thought."

"You haven't eaten." Ginny noticed.

"I know. I'm just not hungry."

"Harry not sleeping, not eating…" Hermione trailed off.

"I know. I'm fine, really. Just don't have an appetite."

They all exchange looks.

"You know Ron's said that you haven't been calling out as much at night." Ginny began with a smile playing on her lips.

Harry looked to Hermione whose face held a similar expression.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked.

"You look more lovesick than traumatized." Hermione stated.

"No," Harry said. "Just no."

"Who's the lucky gal?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked down at his plate which suddenly looked more appetizing. He piled some eggs on his fork and stuffed them into his mouth.

He managed to get a few bites in before Professor McGonagall sent them off to class.

—

Harry took to the library in hopes that no one would think to look for him.

He grabbed a book of charms, thinking that he may as well learn something while he was there.

Turning, he studied the cover and ran right into another somebody.

"Merlin, Potter."

Of all the people to run into.

—

**Tell me how you felt about the first chapter. I have a feeling that this fanfic won't be too long. I'm planning on making a longer one shot as well. I've got a few PJO fics stashed away as well. More to come!**

**~CharminglyWitty~**


	2. Potions and Jinxes

**I'm back with Chapter Two. This is where things get interesting...**

—

Harry immediately blushed.

"Sorry, Mal—Draco." Harry said carefully.

"Harry." Draco said, almost testing it out.

"Sorry, I have to go anyway."

Draco let him leave, watching him strangely.

Harry couldn't deny that the interaction was strange. Ever since the dreams started, seeing Draco in the hallways was almost painful.

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common rooms where he was met by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Did you go hook up with your pal?" Ron asked, grinning.

Harry shook his head, holding up his book.

"Lay off it, Ron. I haven't got a pal."

"Okay." Ron said but he didn't look convinced.

Harry curled up in a chair and cracked opened his book but he wasn't really focusing on the text.

"You doing alright, Harry?" Ginny asked.

He nodded. "I'm just so tired."

"You know you can talk to us about the dreams, right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Maybe we should all go for a walk." Hermione suggested. "The fresh air could help clear your mind before curfew."

Harry nodded and clambered to his feet. "That's a good idea."

Ginny looked pleased to see him so enthusiastic and linked their arms together.

Ron and Hermione trailed behind them with Hermione ranting about how poorly some seventh years behaved in class while Ron tried to console her.

Ginny didn't try to talk to Harry which he appreciated.

They'd passed the Slytherin dungeons on their way around the school and Harry couldn't help thinking about Draco.

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"No." Harry said. "It's such a nice day and I don't want to bring you down with my problems."

"_Harry. _We're friends, you can talk to me."

"It's just…out of nowhere, I've been having these dreams about…this person and they're…not bad."

"What do you mean by 'not bad?'"

"The nightmares were bad, horrific even. But these dreams are…good but the person is…"

"Try to talking to this person."

"No. I can't do that. I value my life too much."

"Talk to me. Tell me who it is."

"It'll blow over soon."

Ginny shrugged and changed the subject. Ron and Hermione jumped in when they heard them talking about Potions. They got into a heated debate about Slughorn, the professor who had replaced Snape, and how hands off he was compared to Snape. Harry was relieved to have another topic to think about.

—

Ron had already climbed into bed and Harry was still eyeing his blankets. Sleeping meant dreams and dreams meant Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. _Together. _It wasn't that Harry was upset at the idea of being gay but being gay and liking _Draco Malfoy. _The two boys had been odds ever since first year, seven long years ago. A second wizarding war had been fought during that time and now that the world of magic seemed more at ease, the adversity between the two boys had lessened. They weren't exactly friends but enemies would be a far stretch as well.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. He unfolded himself onto the mattress and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep came too easily.

_"Potter," he said. He was using his surname but he was grinning. Malfoy picked up his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. _

_"Malfoy…" Harry whined. He made it sound endearing though. _

_Malfoy grinned and kissed his cheek. He smiled again as he pulled back, knowing he was taunting him. He made to kiss Harry's other cheek but Harry leaned in and kissed him on the mouth instead. He felt the blonde boy's lips curl into a smile as he edged in closer. Getting closer seemed to be the only thing on Harry's mind. He felt his air supply running out but it didn't bother Harry. _

The dream Draco began to blur out as he woke. Harry didn't know whether to pleased that the dream was over or be annoyed that it was ending.

"Harry. Harry." It was Ron shaking him awake. "Hurry up or we'll miss breakfast."

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"Why are you so flushed?"

"I slept the whole night." Harry said, ignoring the question.

Ron grinned. "Hermione and Ginny will be pleased. You were mumbling someone's name."

Harry paled. "Probably Mum or Dad. I saw them in my dream."

It was a blatant lie but Ron didn't notice.

Since they were running late, they had to rush to get dressed and get down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Someone looks well rested." Hermione said.

Ginny looked pleased as well.

"You nearly missed breakfast," she told the boys. Ron was already trying to make up for lost time.

Harry ate more modestly, making conversation with Ginny and Hermione and trying not to look over at the Slytherin table.

He was paired with Malfoy in Potions which he did not appreciate. He couldn't stop replaying that dream in his head. Malfoy was quiet which made it easier to attempt to ignore one another but it didn't block out the images of him and Draco_ together._

"Hand me the wormwood, Harry."

"You sure you don't want anymore help?" Harry asked, still a little taken aback by Draco's use of his first name. He'd been doing it the entire class though.

"I'm fine. But if you want to do something. You can stir it."

Harry walked over to the cauldron and dipped his wand into the brew. He began stirring it quickly and Draco gasped.

"Pott—Harry, please." Draco said, coming over. He placed his hand over Harry's and gave a demonstration of gentle strokes that Harry should be using.

"I think I've got it." Harry breathed. His voice was so soft that he doubted Draco's ability to hear him but Draco pulled his hand away and began chopping up some herb that Harry couldn't identify. Harry ducked his head closer to the cauldron so that Draco couldn't see his blush.

"How many strokes have you made?"

"I don't know."

Draco's face fell and he sighed. "You're an eighth year and you still know nothing about Potions."

"Yeah, I know I'm not a stellar student."

"And you own it. Put this in. I'll stir it in with the ten strokes it requires." Draco said, looking at Harry pointedly.

Harry watched over Draco's shoulder for the rest of class. He found it was safer and more appealing for Draco to do all the work.

They parted ways silently after class. Draco towards Slytherin and Harry towards Gryffindor.

—

Harry paused when heard the snippy conversation going on in the common room.

"_Spell him?" _

"Ginny, that's mad."

"He needs someone besides us in his life. Someone to care about."

"Spelling him is wrong."

"You keep saying that but I don't really care."

"Ginny, I will not allow it."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to figure out the subject of the conversation, Harry walked into the common room and the conversation cut off.

Ginny clasped her hands behind my back. Hermione and Ron exchanged a quick look.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"What?"

A bright flash shot out of Ginny's wand stunning him and causing him to drop to the floor. Hermione and Ron cried out in panic. There was commotion as more Gryffindors ran into the common room.

Harry blacked out before he realized what had happened.

"I haven't seen you in here at all this year, Mr. Potter." Madam Pompfrey was looking over her clipboard at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I'm trying to stay out of trouble."

"You kids and your jinxing fun." Madam Pompfrey continued. "Would you like to identify the caster?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know who it is," he lied. His voice slowly died off as he spoke. "What exactly is this jinx?"

"Lovers Lock." Madam Pompfrey said. "Whenever you come within three feet of the person of your affection, you will be literally rendered speechless."

"What do I do?" he asked. Other than the obvious solution which was to find Ginny and end her her.

"The only solution would be to kiss them or have the caster undo the jinx but since you don't know who the caster is…you only have one solution left. The jinx will progressively get worse the more you ignore it."

Harry didn't quite understand but he thanked her, sliding off of the infirmary table.

"Good luck," Madam Pompfrey muttered.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione met him as he left the infirmary. Harry ignored Hermione and Ron's questions about his health and safety and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, I could kill you." Harry said bitterly. "It's not going to work anyway. There is no one that I care for."

"There is." Ginny insisted. "Or the jinx wouldn't have taken hold."

"Are you doing this to punish me? If that person is who think it is…" Harry sighed as he abandoned the sentence. _Draco Malfoy, _he thought as he sighed again.

How was he going to get out of this one?

—

**Chapter 2 complete. I have an outline in my head about how I want this to go. Thanks so much to the followers and reviews! If anyone is interested in being a beta, let me know. **

**~CharminglyWitty~**


	3. Unjinxing

**Chapter Three is here! Enjoy!**

—

Harry didn't speak to Ginny for the rest of the day. Madam Pompfrey had given him a note to get him out of class for the next day which he appreciated.

He had decided that he was going to be rid of Malfoy. The jinx wouldn't work if he wasn't attracted to him.

The only problem was that he didn't have any idea about how to go about doing that. It had began with the dreams and it would have to stop there as well.

Ron and Hermione returned from their last hour class where they found Harry glaring at his book in the common room. Ginny was nowhere to be found thankfully.

"Ron, where's your sister?" Harry demanded.

"She knew better than to come around while you were still annoyed." Ron said, curling up on a chair nest to his.

"Maybe there's a way to break the curse." Hermione said. "You're already reading a book of tricks and hexes."

Harry nodded. "I can't tell this person. It wouldn't end well."

"You could have ratted Ginny out." Ron said.

"How much of a prat would I be if I did that?" Harry asked. "I'm hoping she'll take pity on me."

"Clearly you don't know Ginny very well." Ron said.

"Help me, you guys."

"Maybe if I can get Ginny's wand, I can take the jinx off." Hermione suggested slowly.

"Anything."

"Just kiss the girl. I'm sure she'll be pleased." Ron said.

"I would like to consider the options that won't get me killed."

Ron shrugged. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Harry swallowed. "I think I'm going to head to bed early."

"Harry, we haven't eaten dinner yet." Ron reminded him.

Ignoring him, Harry pulled himself out of the chair and headed up to his bed. On his way out, he heard Hermione exclaiming to Ron about how food wasn't as important to everyone else as it was to him.

Harry didn't mind skipping dinner. He changed out of his Hogwarts uniform and paced the floor.

"No Draco dreams," he mumbled to himself. "No Draco dreams. I will not see Draco Malfoy in my dreams tonight."

With these thoughts in mind, Harry slid into bed and hoped no images of Draco would dance through his head.

—

Harry woke up in a cold sweat at the break of dawn. Ron was still sleeping soundly in the bed beside him.

Things were heating up in the dream with him and Draco. Clothes had been disappearing and Harry was all too relieved to wake up before it could go any further.

Harry knew then that his hastily thought up plan wasn't going to work. He could only hope for Ginny's pity to win out or Hermione's plan to work out. He couldn't bring himself to think of the last option. It was too unspeakable—unthinkable even.

Harry silently thanked Madam Pompfrey for giving him the day off as he headed down to the library.

It had just opened and Harry was already gathering piles of books on jinxes and hides and tricks. He also got a few books on charms just in case they could be used to help.

He was knee deep in books when first hour began and students with free period filed in. One of them being a sabotaging red head Weasly.

"Got any other jinxes up your sleeve?" Harry asked as Ginny sat across from him.

"Harry. I'm trying to help you."

"This is the opposite of help. They would kill me." Harry sighed. "Take the jinx off."

"No."

"Ginny."

"Harry, I want to help. You need somebody to care about. I'll give you an ultimatum: tell me who it is and I'll consider taking the jinx off."

"No. Absolutely not."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess you'll have to kiss this mystery girl."

Harry scowled and flipped through the nearest open book.

Charms, hexes and trick spells were all swirling in Harry's mind. When Hermione and Ron stopped by during their free period, Harry was half asleep on a pile of books.

"Harry, wake up." Hermione said, poking him with her quill.

"What is it?" Harry asked, pulling his head up.

"I got Ginny's wand." Hermione said.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione. Unjinx me."

"Can you at least tell us who it is?" Ron asked.

"Ron, if he wanted us to know, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting out the jinx." Hermione said. She waved Ginny's wand at him, muttering something under her breath. There was no bright flash but Harry certainly did feel freer.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"I'd have to test it." Harry said. He couldn't imagine getting close enough to Draco to find out.

"On who, exactly?" Ron asked.

"Never mind that. Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled proudly. Ginny stormed into the library then.

"You actually _took _my wand?" she demanded. Ginny looked around at them. "You unjinxed him."

Hermione nodded. Ginny sighed dramatically and snatched her wand back.

"My plan would have worked," she said.

"It was a very poor plan. I know because I tend to come up with poor plans." Ron said.

Ginny huffed and stormed out.

"You're free now." Hermione said. "Is there anyone you want to walk by?"

—

**Chapter three is done. I think this story is going to be around five chapters. I have another Drarry story planned for when I finish this one. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following! It means so much to me.**

**CharminglyWitty**


	4. Speechless

**Chapter four! Enjoy!**

—

Harry had Potions first hour and no note to save him. He was exhausted from the previous night. He'd been too frightened by what he might dream of that he only slept thirty minutes at a time. Harry might have been free of the jinx but he wasn't free of the dreams.

Harry walked into Potions confidently, convinced that the jinx was gone. Harry's heart began to pound as he approached Draco.

"Morning, Harry." Draco said. Harry's insides warmed at Draco's use of his first name.

He opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't speak. He tried to clear his throat but still no sound came out. The jinx, he thought frantically.

Draco looked back at Harry after a long moment of awkward silence.

Harry smiled in response. Draco raised his eyebrows, smiled back and returned to rummaging through his bag.

Harry swallowed and slid onto his stool. Slughorn cleared his throat to get the attention of the class. He called role then announced the potion that they were going to be making in class.

Draco opened his textbook and skimmed the instructions.

"Do you want to gather up all the ingredients?" Draco asked.

Unable to speak, Harry just nodded. He slid Draco's textbook off the table and skimmed it as he headed to the supply closet.

He gathered up all of the ingredients hastily and headed back over to Draco, nearly bumping into another student on the way.

"Here is everything." Harry said.

Draco looked over the jumble of ingredients and smiled a little.

"Were you trying to rush back to me?" he asked.

Harry backed up a few paces as he circled around the table. "No, just really ready to make a potion."

"Can you prepare the ingredients?" Draco asked. "If you're so willing to help."

Harry could tell whenever he got too close. His heart started racing but that didn't have anything to do with the jinx.

He began chopping up the ingredients that required dicing until he felt the swish of Draco's robes beside him.

"Do you want any help?"

Even without the jinx, Harry wouldn't have been able to speak. He couldn't even breathe.

Shaking his head, Harry edged away slightly. He raised his knife to start chopping again but Draco stopped him in time.

"Do you want to lose a finger?" he asked. Harry glanced up and their eyes locked. The small amount of space between them seemed charged with electricity.

Draco exhaled quietly and backed away.

"Ready?" he asked.

Harry nodded. Draco gave him a look of confusion and proceeded without him. When Harry walked over, Draco began speaking the steps around.

"I'm mixing this herb in and the potion is going to change color." Draco said quietly.

They carried on that way of the rest of class. Harry was slowly coming to terms with not being able to speak when he was near him. Whether or not Draco noticed that he only spoke a certain distance away, Harry wasn't sure.

He and Draco parted ways much like they did at the end of last class. Silently and without a second glance.

—

"How was your jinx free day, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It didn't work." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Hermione demanded, jumping up. Ron took her hand and pulled her back down to her chair. "What do you mean _it didn't work?_"

"I mean, whenever I got too close, I couldn't speak." Harry said.

"You don't seem annoyed."

"I am but I'm not as angry as I was."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't know. Maybe I'll figure out a way through it."

"The only way out is to kiss them." Ginny said, joining the trio in the common room. Harry's pent up anger flared up at the sight of her. "I had a feeling that Hermione's plan wouldn't work."

"My plans are normally infallible." Hermione said sharply.

"Perhaps you should leave Ginny. I have a few hexes that I'd like to try out on you." Harry said.

"You'll thank me later."

"I won't be thanking you at all."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, at least I'll take some pleasure from this."

—

Things were getting worse and Harry hated Ginny for it. By the end of the week, Harry couldn't come with in five feet of Draco Malfoy without being rendered speechless. Draco hopefully didn't notice. There were rumors going around about how Ginny had placed a jinx on Harry but no one knew who he was overly quiet around and he planned to keep it that way.

Ginny and Hermione were discussing Harry's jinx over dinner. He was either feeling the repercussions of the jinx or hearing people taking guesses about who it might be.

"Is she from Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked. "I think that would be rather lovely."

Harry sighed. "I'm not telling anyone."

Ginny groaned. "Please."

"So you can make my life harder by trying to fix us up? That would be terrible."

Ginny tried to argue with him but Harry got fixated with a group of Slytherins passing behind the Gryffindor table. He was mainly focusing on a particular blonde haired male. They were quickly approaching Harry's seat on the bench.

Harry swallowed and turned to face his friends again. Ron was seated beside him and was too busy carrying on his usual routine of packing away as much food as possible. Hermione was watching Ron with a mixture of disgust and affection but the disgust was more obvious. Ginny, however, seemed very fixed on watching Harry's response to the Slytherins passing by.

"Harry," she began.

He meant to make a snippy remark in return but in the moment when he needed his voice most, Draco Malfoy passed behind him and took it away.

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry sat there gaping. Hermione and Ron weren't paying attention to the astounding discovery Ginny had made.

"May I speak with you?" she asked. "Now."

"Talk to him here." Ron said around a mouthful of food.

Ginny's forehead wrinkled in distaste. "If Mum could see you now."

Ginny rose from the table and Harry followed her, knowing he had to explain.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked. Her voice boomed in the empty corridor.

"Would you keep it down? I don't want the whole bloody school to find out."

"You're…Draco is…Merlin, Harry. Him of all people."

"He's not that bad."

"Of course you would think that." Ginny said. "I cannot believe this."

"I can't either which is why you need to take this jinx off so he doesn't think I'm insane."

"No, you have to kiss him if you want this to go away."

"No, Ginny, help me. It's scary enough that I might be falling for Draco Malfoy and you want me to _kiss him_."

"So he's the one you had dreams about. Harry, this is perfect. I could be jumpstarting your relationship."

"How are you jumpstarting my relationship with him if we can't have a bloody conversation?"

"Kissing him will start the relationship."

"Or be the immediate end of my life." Harry sighed. "Just don't tell anyone. I'll figure this out on my own."

He stormed past her and headed for the library. He didn't know what he planned to do in there but he had to be free of Ginny.

"Long day, Harry?"

Draco was sitting a table nearby the spot Harry had chosen to pace at.

Harry sighed. He could do that whenever he was within the boundary so he couldn't tell if he was too close.

"You could say that." Harry replied.

"I heard you got jinxed."

Harry paled. "Yeah, I did."

"Just kiss the girl and get it over with."

"That's not going to happen."

Draco suddenly looked interested. "Why?"

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"This person would actually murder if I made any such move."

Draco shook his head and returned to reading his book. "You really don't know anything do you? Every person here would be please if they were the object of your affection."

_Even you? _Harry thought.

"Well, I have to return to my pacing." Harry said. "So I'll see you."

Draco nodded, watching him leave.

—

**Chapter four is done. Chapter five is the last chapter and there will be an epilogue and I'm considering a sequel. **

**CharminglyWitty**


	5. Confessions and Kisses

**This is the last chapter of WBWAD but I've decided that there will be a sequel so that means no epilogue. Enjoy the last chapter!**

—

Harry woke with a brilliant idea. If the boundary kept getting larger, everyone at Hogwarts would probably figure out it was Draco that Harry was crushing on. If he couldn't talk to Draco inside the boundary, he decided, then he wouldn't speak at all. It would ensure his secret would stay with Ginny.

He didn't explain his plan to Ron and Hermione, simply cupping his throat and they didn't question it but Ginny caught on.

"You aren't going to cheat the bloody jinx, are you?" she asked,pulling him aside. "You won't to speak when he's in the room soon."

"So what?" Harry whispered harshly. "You think I can actually kiss him? I just have to hold out until you decide to take the jinx off."

"That's never going to happen."

Harry sighed loudly and returned to Ron and Hermione.

—

Some people refused to but his fake illness but it lead them off of Draco's trail for a while longer. Harry didn't dare try to test the boundary but he knew it was getting larger and a faster than the last few times.

It was becoming a scary thing to experience for Harry. Draco believed his ill story but Harry would miss being able to speak to him. He couldn't bring himself to kiss Draco though.

Harry was on his way to the Dining Hall when he ran into Draco. He was limping and groan as he cursed under his breath. Harry sped up to him and tucked his arm under Draco's.

Draco looked shocked to see him.

"Cat still got your tongue?" he asked and Harry could hear thinly veiled pain.

He nodded in reply and mouthed, _What happened? _while gesturing to his limp.

"It was a hex. I've tried to be amiable all year but it isn't working. I know I was horrible the past seven years but…I guess I shouldn't expect people to understand."

Harry had never wished to be able to speak more. Draco's forehead was dotted with beads of perspiration. His head dipped closer to Harry's and his breathing rate slowed. They were getting closer to the infirmary.

"I heard you speaking with the Weaslette this morning." Draco said quietly. Harry blushed, believing that he'd heard the subject of their conversation, but if he knew then he didn't let on.

They reached the infirmary but Madam Pompfrey wasn't in.

Harry helped Draco onto on of the beds and the blonde boy leaned his head back.

"Why pretend you can't speak?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. He pursed his lips together, searching for paper. He snatched up the nearest piece of parchment and quill and scribbled something out.

_Why does it matter?_

Draco read it and sighed. "You still don't get it. "

Harry's eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm smitten. For you, Harry. I've spent this entire year being especially nice to you."

Harry judged the distance between him and Draco and backed away until he was in the doorway. Draco watched him closely, waiting to see what he was doing.

"I can talk," he said softly. "Just not to you."

"The jinx," Draco breathed. "I'd wondered why you were acting so odd."

Harry walked back to Draco's side. The two boys eyed one another until Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's.

"I can talk again," he whispered.

"Enough talking," Draco muttered, pulling Harry back in.

After a few hours spent in the infirmary waiting for Draco to be discharged, Harry walked Draco back to the Slytherin dorms.

"So no one outside of Weaslette knows?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Should we keep this a secret?"

"Well, your friends hate me."

"They don't _hate_ you. I'm sure your friends aren't fond of me either."

"Harry, of course they hate me. I was a bloody Death Eater."

"Not by choice."

"They don't know that. Listen, Harry, I want you to see me for me. I think we should wait to tell anyone."

Harry nodded. "I think you're right."

"We'll tell them eventually but not right away."

"I'm with you, Draco. We should wait. Maybe I can talk you up to them in the mean time."

Draco nodded then kissed Harry quickly.

Harry could tell that this was the start of something big.

—

**Thank you guys so so much so much for sticking with this story. There ****will be a ****sequel and it will be coming soon. It takes place two months after the end of this story and Draco and Harry are ****(finally) ****together. I also have another Drarry story to post that is told from Draco's point of view. (It's a different story from this one). I have no idea which to post first so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. I'm going to post an introduction for whichever story that I choose to write first so that you can follow the story and get alerts when I post the first chapter so look out for that. **

**THANKS AGAIN. **

**CharminglyWitty**


	6. Update

**Hey guys! I wanted to update my story to let everyone know that I have posted the sequel to ****_What Began With A Dream _****and that you all should go check it out!**

s/11208477/1/Trapped-in-A-Closet

**CharminglyWitty**


End file.
